Snowflake
by Arcanelle
Summary: [implied Rin x Kohaku] It hadn't snow since he lost his parents. A belated Xmas gift to my friend Amber. [Oneshot]


Author's Note: I know I haven't written anything Inuyasha in a while. _Sigh._ But this was a request from a friend for our (belated) X-mas fic exchange. I hope you like it, Amber:D

-----

**Snowflake**

The girl stepped outside, the cold biting at her face. Her mitten-covered hands rose to her face, pulling the scarf over her mouth and nose. The wind tousled her hair, whipping it around her face. She stepped through the frost-encrusted grass of the schoolyard, hearing the gentle crunch beneath her boots. White clouds were beginning to roll into the sky, and if they were lucky, they would get the first snow of the year.

She broke into a jog, seeing the boy ahead of her. He gazed up at the sky, a distant smile spread across his face.

"Kohaku-kun!" she exclaimed, running up behind him and throwing her arms around him.

"Rin!" he gasped, laughing. "I didn't hear you come up."

She giggled, jumping in front of him onto the pavement, spinning with her arms held out wide, face toward the sky. "Can't you just taste the snowflakes on your tongue, Kohaku-kun?" she sighed happily, slowing and dropping her arms to her side.

"But it hasn't snowed all year," he reminded her, walking in front of her. She picked up her pace.

"The weatherman said there was a chance," she told him hopefully. "And look! The clouds are coming in. It'll snow; I just know it!"

The two stepped off of the pavement to cross the street, an icy wind whipping at the papers Kohaku was holding. He tightened his grip on them, switching them to his other arm. Rin shook her head back and forth, pushing the rebellious strands of hair behind her ears.

"I hope Sango bought more hot cocoa," Kohaku mused. "It's really cold, and this history project isn't going to make itself."

The two entered the doors of the apartment complex that Kohaku and his older sister lived in, waving politely at a few people.

"I'll race you there," Rin whispered, and before he had a chance to protest she had already broke into a sprint toward the stairs.

"Hey, no fair!" he called after her, laughing as he raced down the hall. The narrow staircase reached up through six floors, and the sound of two pairs of boots trampling through the complex echoed tremendously as the two middle schoolers chased each other through the halls. Rin slammed into the door, panting, bracing herself against the threshold. Kohaku followed, equally out of breath, wheezing with what sounded like an attempt at laughing. He leaned against the wall, doubling over and using his knees for support.

After they caught their breath, the two entered, throwing their things onto the couch. Rock music blared in the background, and Kohaku's sister's loud singing intertwined with the vocalist. Kohaku's history book slid off of the couch, landing in the floor with the loud 'thunk'. His sister noticed, entering the living room with a broom in hand. Her long dark hair was swept up into a makeshift ponytail, and her gray sweatpants dragged the ground. She wiped the beads of sweat from her face, bending down and turning the music down.

"Sorry about the mess, Rin," she said, a warm smile spread across her face. "I forgot that Kohaku had company today."

Rin shrugged, taking off her mittens and rubbing her hands together. "It's no problem, Sango."

Kohaku pulled the coat from his arms, draping it over the back of the nearest chair. "Did you get any more hot chocolate, Sango-san?" he asked, opening his backpack and searching for the information on their project.

She smiled, nodding. "Just picked some up this morning," she told them, heading back in the kitchen. "I'll make you some," she told them.

"Thank you," Kohaku told her, smiling and turning back to their assignment.

Sango sighed contently, emptying the packages of cocoa into cups and filling them with milk (she had learned from her father that this gave the cocoa a richer taste). It was always so peaceful there, Kohaku and his friend working on their project and she making cocoa and relaxing as she watched them work. This was winter for them. All that it lacked was the snow.

Later that evening, around eight thirty, Kohaku and Rin put what progress they had made aside. Neither wanted Rin to face the consequences of a broken curfew, so the two walked outside and headed toward Rin's house. Sango had offered to drive them, but because it was so close they decided to walk instead.

Rin skipped ahead, tracing her toes along the sides of the sidewalk. "It's going to snow!" she exclaimed. "Can't you feel it in the air?"

Kohaku smiled sadly, looking up at the sky. It hadn't snowed in three years—since the death of Kohaku's parents. That snowy day had been the last day they had truly spent as a family—laughing, playing, never expecting that their completeness would melt away the next day just like the snow in the morning sun.

_It can't snow. Snow is Mother showing me how to make a snowman; snow is Father laughing joyfully as a snowball splashes at Sango's feet; snow is Sango putting aside her books and letting her education go, no longer a college student but an older sister playing in the white blanket that stretches across the horizon. _

"Kohaku?" she asked softly, touching his arm. "Are you okay?"

He beamed, nodding. "I'm fine," he lied.

She looked at him for a moment, studying him. At last she sighed, opening the gate, and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," she told him, turning to enter the house. She took a few steps, stopped, and turned back to him.

"Kohaku-kun?"

He looked up at her. "Hai?"

"It will snow." She told him so simply, with such a genuine, innocent shine in her eyes, that it was hard not to believe her.

The screen door swung closed, and he turned to leave. Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet touch his nose. He looked up, noticing a few white specks lazily floating to the ground. He stretched out his arm, palm facing the sky. Three white flakes landing on his glove, melting instantly, but the designs stuck in his mind. Each one so different, and yet together they formed something so vast and beautiful… so complete. The flakes may melt, but eventually another flake falls into its place.

The snow began to quicken in its descent, and by the time Kohaku had arrived at the complex it was so furious and thick that it was almost impossible to see through. He raced into the building, both excited and cold, speeding up the stairs and through the hall. With a crash he was on the floor, rubbing his head from the impact.

"Ouch…" he moaned, opening his eyes.

The man across from him chuckled lightly, offering him a hand. "You might want to try slowing enough to see where you're going."

Kohaku gladly took the assistance, hopping up to his feet with the man's help. "Sorry about that, Sir."

He smiled warmly. "It's Miroku. I don't believe I caught your name."

"Um… My name's Kohaku," he replied, slightly taken aback by the stranger's friendliness.

"It was a pleasure to run into your Kohaku," he said cheerfully. "I've just moved here, so I suppose I might see you around sometime." With that, Miroku waved and walked away.

Kohaku smiled, remembering the snow. He had a feeling that he would be seeing Miroku again very soon, though he wasn't sure why.

-----

Author's Note: Meh. I can't say this is my best. In fact, I think it's one of the most minimalist things I've written in a while. Very symbol-heavy, though. I hope you like it, Amber!


End file.
